seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/What's Cooking
:fish gurgling :Ester: No, it’s not food for you. :and clownfish gurgling :Ester: It’s not food for you two either. :more of the three gurgling :Ester: And it’s not food for your friends. :Ester: Look out! :Tubarina: Hi Ester, what have you got there? :Ester: Trouble. :fish, angelfish and clownfish gurgling :Tubarina: Oh! :Ester: Coming through, Polvina! :Polvina: Hi guys! :Ester: Get moving! :Polvina: Why? :Tubarina: Behind you is why! :fish, angelfish and clownfish gurgling :gasps and swims faster :Hugo: What will you do for the school fair, Polvina? :Polvina: I’ll be doing face painting. :Hugo: Fantastic! We need a face painter. Ester and Tubarina, what can I put you down for? :Ester: I’ll be making some food. :Tubarina: So will I. :Ester and Tubarina: Sweet seaweed slice! :Ester: Hey, that’s my idea! :Tubarina: Hey to you too, because that’s my idea! :Hugo: I got it, you’ll be making sweet seaweed slices together. :Ester: Together? :Tubarina: There’s no together. These seaweed slices are my family’s secret recipe. :Ester: So are mine, and I can’t share the recipe. :Tubarina: Neither can I. :Ester: Taste mine, Hugo, and you’ll know it’s the best. :Tubarina: Yeah, until you taste mine, which is better than the best. :tastes both :Ester: Which is it, Hugo? :Tubarina: Mine, right? Just say it’s mine. I know you want to. :Hugo: Er… eh… they’re both great! I can’t tell them apart. :Ester: You must be joking. :Tubarina: Have another. :fight over each other’s plates, spilling them onto the ground :Ester and Tubarina: Oh! Look what you did! :Polvina: You can’t tell one slice from the other. :Ester and Tubarina: Mine? No, them! :Hugo: So I… I can’t put you down together? :Ester: No way. :Tubarina: Absolutely not. :Hugo: Well, uh… what do I do then? :Ester: I’ll make another batch. :Tubarina: So will I. :Ester: One taste and you’ll pick mine, Hugo! :Tubarina: Unless you taste mine first! :Hugo: Er, okay then, if that’s what you want. :Polvina: This isn’t going to turn into a fight, is it? :Ester: We never fight. Humph! That’d be silly! :Tubarina: Ridiculous! :Ester and Tubarina: at each other :Polvina: Look out! :Ester and Tubarina: Oh! :fish, angelfish and clownfish gurgling as they eat the spilled slices :Ester: I know you don’t want me to do this, but I’m doing it. :Polvina: Sweet seaweed slices. Are they worth fighting your best friend for? :Ester: When it’s about my family’s secret recipe it is. Starfish pride is at stake! :Polvina: W-What’s so secret about the recipe anyway? :Ester: If you knew that… :Polvina: I know, it wouldn’t be a secret. :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: All right, you can lick the spoon. chews I said lick, not chew! :Polvina: Hmm, maybe Tubarina will listen. :Tubarina: Sorry, I’m not listening. Once Hugo tastes mine, he’ll definitely pick them as the best! :Polvina: But what’s the point? Can’t both your recipes be good? :Tubarina: No way! Shark family pride is at stake! :Polvina: That’s it! I’ve tried. From now on, I’m keeping out of it. :Tubarina: We didn’t ask you to be in it. :Polvina: And I won’t be. :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: Yes, you can lick the spoon, Gummy. munches Hey! I said lick, not munch! :Ester: Take one, Hugo, any one. They’re all good. :Tubarina: Er, try mine first. You don’t want to have to bother with Ester’s bland ones. :Ester: My slices have a secret special ingredient. :Hugo: Oh, they do? :and Tubarina struggle :Tubarina: Mine has the new and improved secret ingredient. :Hugo: Oh, oh, new and improved? :Polvina: Hugo should know what these secret ingredients are. :Hugo: Uh, I should? :Polvina: Well, how can you choose which one to pick for the school fair if you don’t know what’s in them? :Hugo: You’re right. Thanks, Polvina. :Ester: Thanks a lot, Polvina. :Tubarina: Didn’t you say you were keeping out of this? :Polvina: I am keeping out of this… from now on. :Hugo: So, what are the secret ingredients? :Ester: I can’t tell you that, Hugo. :Tubarina: But I can. :Ester: So let’s hear it then. :Tubarina: My secret ingredient is… uh, ahum… :Ester: You see, Hugo? There’s no new and improved secret ingredient. :Tubarina: Yes there is, it’s… Zestamite! :Hugo: Zestamite? tastes :Ester: Zestamite? :Tubarina: What do you think, Hugo? :Hugo: Mmm, nice! :Ester: What’s Zestamite? I’ve never heard of it. :Tubarina: You don’t know what Zestamite is? Ha! And you call yourself a cook! :Ester: But… I do know. I know what Zestamite is. It’s… sea worm droppings! :Hugo: coughs Yuck! :Tubarina: It is not! Don’t you believe her, Hugo. :Ester: My slice has no Zestamite. They’re totally Zestamite free. :Hugo: tastes Mmm, delicious! :Tubarina: No! Don’t, Hugo! Don’t pick Ester’s slices for the fair! Give me another chance! :Ester: Choose now, Hugo. Who knows what awful things she’ll add to her next batch? :Hugo: some slices I’ll give you both one more chance. Then I’ve got to decide. :Tubarina: Oh, thank you, Hugo, you won’t regret it! :Ester: Until you taste her new slices. But mine will be the best you’ll eat in your whole life. :eats :Polvina: Hugo, you’re not keeping this going just to eat lots of seaweed slices, are you? :Hugo: talking while chewing :Polvina: You might say that, Hugo, but I don’t believe you. herself Polvina, you have to do something! :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: It’s all I can make, Gummy. There’s no more ingredients! :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: I know what Ester will say. imitates “Ha ha! Oh, is that like, all you’ve made?” There has to be a way I can make having only four slices seem good! :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: Blame you for eating them all? I couldn’t do that. Or could I? gasp Thank you, Gummy! :Gummy: gurgling :sneaks in :Gummy: from the bowl, sees Polvina, then gurgling :Polvina: I know Tubarina’s gone, Gummy! That’s why I’m here. Um, I’m looking for that recipe book. It has to be around somewhere. Hmm, there can’t be too many places big enough to hide it. :Gummy: gurgling :Polvina: Gummy, you’re gonna have to hide things better than that! saucepan Aha! :Ester: Hugo has to pick my slices, Spikey. A starfish recipe is sure to be better than a shark recipe. :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: Why is it better? Well, because… because… :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: Love? gasp That’s great, Spikey! Yeah, they’re made with love! chuckle That’s perfect. :Spikey: from spoon, sees Polvina, then gurgling :Polvina: I know she’s not home, Spikey. I watched her go. Ester’s family recipe book must be here somewhere. You know what I’m looking for, Spikey, don’t you? :Spikey: gurgling :Polvina: Come on, Spikey, you can tell me. looks up Aha! Thank you, Spikey. :Spikey: gurgling :Tubarina: So it’s time to choose, Hugo. Just one of mine is all you need. :Ester: Is that all you made? :Tubarina: That’s all that was left after everyone else had some. Here’s the slice that everyone wants, Hugo. :Hugo: Do they? :Tubarina: They’re the number one seaweed slice. :Hugo: tastes This is number one. :Ester: They’re nothing, Hugo. My slices are made with love. :Hugo: Oh, with love? :Ester: And because I love them, you’ll love them too. :Hugo: tastes Yum! I do love them. :Tubarina: It’s just a trick, Hugo. :Ester: It’s not a trick. :Tubarina: Don’t listen to her. :Ester: She started it with Zestamite. Don’t listen to her. :Polvina: Don’t listen to either of them, Hugo. :Tubarina: You’re supposed to be keeping out of this, Polvina. :Polvina: Not anymore. Read this. :Ester: Where did you get this? This is my Starfish family recipe! :Tubarina: And this is my Shark family recipe! :Polvina: But it’s not your recipe, Tubarina, it’s Ester’s. And Ester, that’s Tubarina’s. :Ester: It can’t be, it’s the… :Tubarina: …same! :Ester: It is the same! :Polvina: It’s a seaweed slice recipe that everyone has. It’s not special and it’s not secret. :Hugo: If they’re both the same, how can I choose one for the fair? :Polvina: You can’t! :Tubarina: Great, so now what do we do? :Polvina: You do what Hugo said at the start. :Ester: You mean… :Tubarina: …we make seaweed slices together? :Polvina: Sharks and the starfish uniting. What do you think, Hugo? :Hugo: Actually, I-I’ve had so many seaweed slices now that I don’t think I want any more. :Ester and Tubarina: What? :Hugo: So, I-I think you should make something else. :Ester: Like what? :Hugo: Sorry, I can’t think of everything. leaves :Tubarina: Can you believe that? :Ester: After all our hard work. :Polvina: If you’d worked together at the start, you’d both have seaweed slices at the fair. :Ester: Is it my fault that I wanted the Starfish Kingdom to do well? :Tubarina: Or my fault that I wanted the Shark Kingdom to win? :Polvina: Salacia needs everyone to do well, including both sharks and starfish. Working together is how we survive, right? :Ester and Tubarina: Hmm, right. :Ester: What a pity, all this cooking for nothing! :Tubarina: Somebody has to eat them. :Ester: Why don’t we eat them? :Tubarina: Oh, good idea! Let’s have a picnic. :Ester: Want to join us, Polvina? :Polvina: Sounds good to me. :Ester: This looks like a good spot. :Tubarina: It’s a perfect spot. :Ester: Right, who wants the first piece? :Tubarina: You take it, Polvina. :Polvina: Thanks, now which one will I… :gurgling :Polvina: Ester, was that your stomach growling? :Ester: Definitely not. :Tubarina: Don’t look at me. :Polvina: giggles It sure wasn’t me. :Ester: So... :fish, angelfish and clownfish gurgling :Ester: gasp They’re back! :Tubarina: And their friends, too! :Polvina: Somehow I think our picnic is going to become their picnic. :Ester: Grab your tray, Tubarina. :Tubarina: grabs Now what? :Ester: Now we do what we always do. :Polvina: Which is? :Ester: Swim! :Tubarina: Swim it is! :fish, angelfish and clownfish gurgling :Girls: swimming